


preface-

by Wilburhampton_223



Series: letters to Theo [1]
Category: VONNEGUT Kurt - Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilburhampton_223/pseuds/Wilburhampton_223





	preface-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lupulangia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/gifts), [Kissmoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmoi/gifts), [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts), [Kotterin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotterin/gifts).



Dear Theodore

I often question what true purpose there was behind our decision to part. We oft came to the conclusion that certain things, certain wisdoms - could not be attained by merely carrying out motions of a commonplace life. A life of ordinary valor and virtue; a life based inheritly and thereby irrefuteably on the integrity of man who works and eats by the sweat of his brow. We had endeavored to be the master of such men; to drive the bow of the ship which such an ordinary man awaits to dock at the bay.

I confess I am as guiltyas yourself when it comes to succumbing to the way of the world- however I have chosen my art above all. I have chosen art above garments, above nourishment, above even shelter. I have but only the trimmings of my neighbor's covnance by which to express myself; I write to you with a quill from a stolen quail and the ink is that of my own flesh wound.   
Thus I ask of you again brother to send for me; better yet send finance. As I know you and I only parted ways due to differing views of the role of the master of men; yours being purchased from merchants, mine being captivated by creation.

It stands true that as of yet, for us, the aforementioned attributes are not seeds within themselves. I remain hungry in hopes of one being able to see the agony in the world as beauty.Whilst you remain hungry for naught; and remain the only eye which views my agony as anything other than madness. 

Perhaps I have fooled myself in this spectrum. Perhaps it is pity which drives you rather than perception. Nonetheless pigment can't be purchased from speculation and parchment can't be extrapolated from inspiration.

I'll await your response eagerly and rather famished; famished for linen to stretch for canvas, for indigo to stain my pallette, but not for pattern or prose by which to compose.

Sincerest love,

Vincent


End file.
